Prince Sleeping Charming
by numa numa waffless
Summary: The prince had been amazed at Diaval since he first laid eyes on him. And as he grew, his fascination with the raven grew as well. On Aurora's 16th birthday, however, they find that she might not've been the only one cursed. Diaval x OMC/ Male!OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Maleficent!

I just saw Maleficent a little while ago when this idea popped up. Lets see how far it goes.

XxxxX

The young prince looked down at his sister. It was at a celebration of her birth.

The two looked vastly different. The boy was a brunette with warm, brown eyes, whilst the girl was blond with sparkling blue eyes.

No one really cared though. The only thing they saw was the male heir to the throne and the young princess.

As Maleficent walked in the room, the boy turned to look at her with the rest of the kingdom. He was automatically entranced. Not by the dark mistress, but her bird. The raven on her staff was beautiful. He just wanted to touch it...

However, when the woman cast her curse on his sister, he broke his gaze on the bird and put it back onto his sister. As she fidgeted, he reached in her crib and grabbed her hand.

He held it until the dark mistress left.

XxxX

He was four at the time. He only had the fuzziest of memories of the day, but he still remembered the raven.

He was fourteen when he saw the bird again.

"Ah hah!" The kitchen chef had caught it while it was flying through the kitchen. "Got ya! You little beast!"

The boy gasped. He had grown a soft spot in his heart for animals. He refused to kill even the tinniest of creatures as he knew that everything in the world had a life.

As the chef was about to stab the raven with his knife. The boy stopped him. "No! Don't kill him!"

"But, your majesty, it needs to be taken care of."

The boy took in a breath. "Then I will take care of him."

He then gently took the bird from the chefs hands and headed towards his room. He was surprised at the raven's stillness during the trip.

When he got to his bedroom, he immediately went towards his window next to his bed. He crawled on his bed and set the raven at the windowsill.

He opened the window, expecting the raven to fly out, but...it didn't.

"What's wrong?" Asked the price. The bird nudged the boy a little in an affectionate way. "Did you...want my name?"

It was just a feeling the young prince had.

"Because its Zachary..."

The raven then flew out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Maleficent!

Thanks to Death Sounds Like a Lullaby, Bestbuds55 and AcidVesuvi!

The last parts kinda bad, but I'm not good at writing moments like that. Sorry!

XxxxxxX

"Happy birthday your majesty!" The prince heard several times as he walked down the halls. Each time, he mumbled a quite "thank you". He wasn't trying to be rude, he just didn't care for the attention at the moment.

He hurried his pace. His plan was to get out of the palace. If he didn't get out soon, he'd surely be forced to take part in the celebration of his sixteenth birthday. Even though it was his party, the whole kingdom was invited, so he doubted anyone would notice his disappearance.

As soon as he was out of the palace gates, he headed towards the cottage his sister was being raised in. Sometimes, he would go to see her. She had no clue of his true identity though.

He always took his favorite horse to get there; a white one with grey patches.

He approached the forest quickly. The closer he got to the cottage though, the more uncomfortable his horse looked, but Zachary couldn't tell. He did, however, scream when the horse threw him off.

"Gaah!" There was a thumping noise as he hit the ground. "Oof!"

He had to watch, utterly confused, as his horse ran away.

"What could have spooked her...?"

XxxX

Unbeknownst to the prince, Maleficent was nearby. It was her presence that had spooked the horse. She paid no heed to him, as she was keeping watch over his sister, but her servant was another story. The raven turned human's eyes widened as he heard the scream.

Recognizing the scream as the prince's, Diaval quickly left his mistress's side, deciding that it would be best to go in his human form.

XxxX

Zachary sighed. He would just have to walk to his destination and figure things out there. He placed his hands on the ground with the intention of getting up, but when he tried, a sharp pain ran through his ankle. He slid back on the ground. "Ouch."

"Careful~" A man came out of the shadows and lightly teased. He walked over to the injured prince. He crouched to tend to the others ankle. "Luckily, it's only a sprain. You should really be more careful..."

As the man tended to his ankle, Zachary's eyes widened.

"What? Is there something on my face?" The man joked. The prince shook his head. "Then what is it?"

Things were silent for a while until the younger spoke. "I know you..."

"Oh really? Once upon a dream, I suppose?" Both laughed softly. After a while of tending to the others ankle, the man spoke again. "Diaval."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Diaval." Zachary smiled.

"Thank you Diaval. I'm-"

"Zachary. I know." Diaval chuckled. "We've sort of met...in a way...now, try and stand up."

The prince got up with Diaval's help.

"Good. Now walk towards me." The man stood a few feet away. Zachary stumbled towards him slowly. When he got close to the other, he tripped. Diaval easily caught him.

"Thank you..." The prince blushed at how close the other was.

Diaval smiled. "No problem..."

Neither understood when it had happened, but they found each other leaning closer and closer.

"So why're you in the middle of the woods on a nice looking day like today?" Diaval suddenly whispered.

"Everyone's making a fuss because its my birthday..." Diaval leaned in even closer.

"Well then." Just before closing the gap between them, he whispered. "Happy birthday."


End file.
